Sweet Dreams Jean!
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: Jeanette's heart has been broken, by Simon, and he doesn't even know it, they say talking always makes you feel better, but what about singing? one-shot I suck at summaries! R&R please!


Jeanette sighed. Fighting back the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. She through a picture frame at the ground and listened to it shatter. The picture it held, of her best friend went along with it. She swept her arm across the wooden desk that sat in her room, and pushed the many papers that rested, completely helpless, in to the trash bin that sat next to the desk. The papers where songs she wrote. for_ someone special. _Finally, without warning, she let go. She fell helplessly to her knees, luckily, she wasn't near the broken glass. And she let the intense sobs and cries shake her body. Tears took over. And her brain almost shut off. But she did hear the faint foot steps coming to her door. "Jeanette? Jeanette sweetie, are you ok?" she heard Eleanor's voice call through the door. She wanted to tell her everything, she really did, but it was hard! "Go away!" Jeanette manged to mutter. Ellie sighed. But left as requested.

Oh, you all are wondering what Jeanette is upset about, well, lets fix that!

_Flashback_

_ Jeanette walked along through the crowded halls of her school. She loved school a lot, but, she hated the walk to class, she usually walked with her best friend... Simon Seville. _

_But, he'd been busy, or gone for the past few weeks. She didn't know why though. She caught sight of a girl she knew, not very well, but she knew her. Her name was Suezella (_That's Sue-zel-a)_ She was really pretty, cool, smart, and well-known through-out the school. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and she sometimes hung out with Brittany. Witch meant she was some-what cool. What shocked Jeanette was, that Sue _(I'm going to call her sue)_ was, she was walking, with Simon. "I'm just over-reacting" Jean told herself. Letting it go._

_The next thing she saw though, put her in a sate of pure, jealousy, and paranoia. She now knew why he was busy/ and or gone._

_Simon kissed Sue on the cheek as he said the one thing she always wanted to hear him say, but he said it so someone else. "Goodbye, I love you". She saw the girl smile. "Love you too" and walk into class._

_He stared her way again. A broad smile on his face. "Hey, Jean" he greeted her warmly. Simon was smart, a gentleman, dashing, charming and more. But now, he seemed anything but that. She did the 'grin and bare it till you're alone' thing and played it cool. "Hi Si" she said, crying on the inside. _

_End of flashback_

That had been yesterday. Friday. At approximately 2:45, close to the end of school. She was in shock then, now in a state of depression, and denial, she thought the pain would kill her. She wondered why she wasn't dead already, Simon had plunged a knife into her heart. He seemed to have taken over her mind. She loved him. And she knew it. She knew it since the day she turned ten! She thought he loved her too. But she was wrong. She was wrong, and heartbroken.

She hared that music helped to heal the hurt. So she turned her radio on. Then tears flooded her eyes again as a song came on

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Jeanette started to sing along with sorrow dripping from her words, she was betting out.

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

She got up and looked at a valentines day card." Dear Jeanette, be my valentine" Simon had given it to her, when they where 8. She frowned at the memory.

Blithe smile, lithe limb rubbish  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

She calmed down a bit, to the point where she was just lightly crying.

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...

As the song cam to an end, she lay her head down on her bed. tired and sleepy, she almost forgot about Simon. And she knew it would hurt for awhile, but had a good nights rest anyway.

**HEYY ppl!! lol I wrote a little something for you guys, to tide you over, till my next update, there might be a sequel to this... but I'm not sure, sad? right? I know! Ok I can't lie, there is gonna be a sequel!! XD well, Tell me what you think! review! please big eyes and pout lip**


End file.
